What I've been looking for
by kinoco-cha
Summary: Diana met Akko at a new year eve before Luna Nova. Their souls sang together that night. and Diana couldn't forget the red-eyed girl with the warmest smile she ever saw. What will happen when the two meet again in the castle's halls? A what if Dianakko story.


**A/N: Hello people who read this :v first this is not a crossover I just mixed the script of a classic movie a little bit with the plot of LWA. The main premise that follows the story is: what if Diana and Akko had met before entering Luna Nova. I've seen a lot of fics with them meeting at the Chariot show in Japan and decided to do something different. They met just before the school year started. Hope you like it :)**

One of the small pleasures in life that is only properly appreciated when it is almost impossible to have is silence. In it people are able for a moment not to receive external stimuli and focus on the only voice that even in silence is possible to hear. Yourself. Of course not everyone wants to hear that voice, but it is only possible to be completely silent if replaced by another one in place. Books are for that.

Books are words of the imaginary of a mind that wants to transport someone to a new world. They are the music of silence. The way to silence the interior of the soul for a moment to make room for the melody of moving between page dimensions. They are a safe haven for Diana.

Maybe that's why the girl was sitting in the armchair of the inn's hall that she was staying, tasting a classic of Spanish literature. _Don Quixote_. She identified a lot with the nobleman who had a yearning for adventures and in his own way managed to find them in the most mundane situations possible. Diana wanted that. Adventure. For now, however, the best she could do was immerse herself in a story while still not able to live one of her own.

It was at the moment when Don Quixote was going to face the windmills that he believed to be giants when her music was broken.

"What are you doing here, Diana?"

"Hi Aunt Daryl, I believe that enjoying the company of Cervantes." Replied without even looking up.

"A lady like you should cherish the company of young Lords and not dead writers." Her voice carried poison in every syllable.

"Is that so?" she flip a page of her book.

Daryl was looking at her steadily. The girl might have been her niece and a prodigy of magic, but she was irritating. Did she not know how to do anything other than read?

"There is a celebration for young people at your age taking place in the party room and I hope that as a good Cavendish you will attend."

Diana could argue that her aunt did not know what being a good Cavendish meant. However, this would require energy that she was not willing to spend, it would be easier to simply comply with the order and attend the celebration of which she spoke. It was still better than spending what was left of the new year with her family anyway.

"Very well" decided while gently closing the book"I'm changing in more appropriate clothes than."

"Don't be late." was the last warning her aunt said that night.

**...**

The celebration her aunt referred to was basically a huddle of young people in the almost completely dark party room in an attempt to create a modern atmosphere with some kind of electronic music playing in the background. Diana would have preferred to stayed in her own room. At least she wouldn't have to force herself to socialize. The young people seemed too busy dancing and laughing with each other in their funny hats to even notice her. _I wouldn't have to play the politician that night._

With luck she managed to find the end of an unoccupied sofa. Deciding to take the opportunity to sit down while waiting for an appropriate time to return to her quarters. Little did she know that this simple decision would be the prologue of her adventure.

The music stopped for an instant giving room to a presenter standing on what will only now notice a small stage. _I wasn't aware of__ any presentation._

"Very good guys, I see that you are enjoying the festivities around here!" The presenter started being followed by a commotion of applause from the youth "you can rest assured that the party will continue and it is with great pride that I announce that the time for the long awaited Karaoke at night! "More applause.

The girl's animation was not even shaken by the statement. In reality it looked like it had dropped ten degrees, turning her face into a frown of bad mood.

"Now we are going to select the first participants for a duet!" The sentence was followed by two beams of light that began to rotate around the hall in search of the alleged victims.

The first stopped on top of a girl with long hair half caught by a small ponytail. She seemed surprised by the result which made it easier for people around to push her towards the stage. Diana in turn didn't have time to have any kind of reaction to what happened because the second light landed on her. She couldn't think at that few seconds in a polite way to refuse to participate in what would probably be the most extremely uncomfortable moment of the night. Perhaps due to her scowl, she was taken to the stage less abruptly than the other girl. _I really should have stayed in my room._

With the two present now on the stage, she could see more details about the other victim in question. She was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a T-shirt, was a little shorter than herself, but she couldn't decide how long since the girl kept her head down and her arms as close to her stomach as possible. _She doesn't want to be here too_. The presenter stopped in the middle of the two with an encouraging whisper:

"You girls are still going to thank me one day." He said smiling with a wink when the music started playing.

If Diana was uncomfortable before, it had now reached its peak. She recognized that melody, it was one of Shinee Chariot's songs. The artist was famous a few years ago for her magical performances around the world. But what few were aware of was that at one point in their career the producers decided to reach a different target audience and released an album of songs that became incredibly popular due to the effect of chewing gum songs. Interesting that the chorus of the songs are still popular today but hardly anyone remembers that they belonged to the former performer.

Diana, however, was not one of those people. She decided that she no longer cared about formalities and would do her and the other girl a favor by leaving the stage. One second. One second is just enough to make a decision or even change your mind. And It was that amount of time that stopped her escape action. Because a voice begin broken the silence.

The girl was singing. She had taken the initiative and done what Diana would refuse. But she still kept her arms close to her body, her head still low, focusing only on the microphone in front of her. _She knows the song_. She was nervous that was obvious and even put in a position from which had no choice she persisted. _She's been brave while I'm been a coward_. The choice was made, this girl would not sing alone.


End file.
